Those Damned Brown Sweets
by aalterna
Summary: 'Dua menit lagi aku sudah sampai di rumahmu kok, Sas. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku tapi bersabarlah sedikit! ;D' Si raven langsung menutup ponselnya setelah membaca pesan balasan dari kekasihnya yang memiliki kadar kenarsisan lebih dari 100 % itu./Warning: Shounen-ai, NaruSasu/I'm totally aware that this is an out-of-season fanfiction -.-


**Title:** Those Damned Brown Sweets

**Author:** aalterna

**Fandom:** NARUTO

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** Naruto/Sasuke

**Status:** Complete

**Disclaimer:** NARUTO isn't mine

**A/N:** Dulu salah satu teman dunia nyata saya—yang juga sama-sama fujo—minta saya buat bikin fanfic NaruSasu. Tapi dulu saya nggak mau ngasih tahu pen-name saya (dan sepertinya sampai sekarang dia belum tahu kalau ini akun saya). Jadi dulu saya nge-iya-in request-nya dan mbikin fanfic NS, tapi setelah selesai, fanfic itu saya kirim ke FB-nya.

Dan sekarang... disinilah fanfiksi yang sedang kita bicarakan /

Fanfiksi ini pertama kali keluar dari hape saya (dulu saya ngetik ini di hape, hahaha *sad memory), dan saya kirim ke teman saya, Kuro-pipi, pada 27/05/2012

(_for some reason I wish she doesn't see this post and doesn't know my account forever. But if she does, then... well, it's okay._)

**Begin**

**writeln('-');**

'Dua menit lagi aku sudah sampai di rumahmu kok, Sas. Aku tahu kau sangat merindukanku tapi bersabarlah sedikit! ;D'

Si raven langsung menutup ponselnya setelah membaca pesan balasan dari kekasihnya yang memiliki kadar kenarsisan lebih dari 100 % itu.

"Dasar bodoh..." ucap si raven pelan, berniat mengejek sang pengirim pesan jika orang itu berada di dekatnya sekarang.

Pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu duduk sendirian di salah satu sofa yang ada di ruang tamunya. Hari sudah menjelang sore saat itu. Tidak sulit baginya untuk menyadari hal itu karena dari jendela yang berada beberapa langkah darinya, sang Uchiha dapat melihat dengan jelas bagaimana warna langit di atas sana yang mulai berubah jingga. Mengangkat sebuah buku yang tergeletak di atas meja, pemuda bernama Sasuke itu memutuskan untuk membaca buku itu dengan harapan dapat menghilangkan rasa bosannya selama menunggu kedatangan Naruto.

Mungkin lebih dari tiga menit kemudian, seorang pemuda berambut pirang membuka pintu rumahnya secara tiba-tiba dan masuk begitu saja tanpa permisi (tapi toh saat Sasuke mengenali siapa orang itu, Sasuke langsung bersikap tak acuh dan hanya melanjutkan membaca dalam diam). Pemuda berkulit tan di depan sana menenteng sebuah kantung plastik besar di masing-masing tangannya, beberapa langkah setelah memasuki rumah, pemuda itu menghempaskan kantung-kantung itu di lantai begitu saja kemudian segera berjalan dan mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke berhenti sejenak dari kegiatan membaca bukunya saat dia merasakan tangan pemuda bernama Naruto itu melingkar di bahunya. Diam-diam Sasuke melirik sang seme yang terlihat bersenandung ceria itu dan bertanya-tanya tentang hal apa yang bisa membuat Naruto lebih ceria dari biasanya itu (selain mendapatkan semangkuk ramen gratis dari Ichiraku tentu saja).

Oh, sebentar.

Naruto yang duduk di sampingnya dengan sebelah tangan memeluk bahunya, mood yang lebih ceria dari biasanya, dua kantung plastik yang (baru Sasuke sadari) terisi penuh oleh puluhan coklat yang kini keberadaannya tidak dihiraukan sama sekali, kalender di dinding yang menunjukkan tanggal 14 Februari...

Valentine...?

Fakta itu hanya membuat Sasuke menghela nafas lelah.

Yang pemuda berambut raven itu ketahui tentang hari bodoh itu hanyalah fakta yang mengatakan jika setiap hari itu tiba, Naruto akan memintanya untuk membuat sebuah coklat.

Dan tahun ini—saat ini, cepat atau lambat, Naruto pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama.

Benar saja. Dengan mata berbinar penuh harap si pirang yang duduk tepat di sampingnya mulai bicara, "Sasuke, buatkan aku coklat ya?"

Meskipun Sasuke sudah mengantisipasi jika Naruto akan bicara begitu, tapi Sasuke tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk tidak berdecak.

Permintaan yang selalu menjadi bagian rutin setiap Valentine tiba itu sudah berlangsung sejak lima tahun terakhir, setelah Naruto secara resmi memintanya untuk jadi pacarnya. Dan selama lima tahun itu pulalah Sasuke tidak pernah mengiyakan permintaan Naruto. Sang Uchiha sudah merasa lelah hanya untuk membayangkan jika setelah ini, mereka akan terlibat dalam sebuah perdebatan panjang.

Seperti biasanya.

"Buatkan aku coklat ya Sas? Ya ya ya?" mohon Naruto sekali lagi, kali ini Naruto juga mencolek-colek pipi mulus Sasuke untuk mendapatkan perhatian.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang dibacanya untuk melihat ke arah si rambut pirang, "Kita selalu melewati bagian ini setiap tahun, Dobe. Dan kau tahu, setiap tahun kau akan mendapatkan jawaban yang sama: TIDAK," ujarnya datar kemudian kembali memfokuskan dirinya untuk membaca.

Biasanya, saat Naruto tidak berhasil membujuk Sasuke untuk membuat coklat, Naruto yang frustasi hanya akan menghabisi Sasuke. Tak jarang keduanya juga akan berakhir dengan menghabiskan malam mereka di atas ranjang dengan puluhan erangan, desahan, dan suara-suara sugestif lainnya.

Tapi seperti biasa, sepertinya Naruto lebih terobsesi pada bagian 'dibuatkan coklat oleh Sasuke' daripada menghabiskan Valentine dengan sex. Jadi Naruto tidak menyerah sampai disana. Si pirang kembali mencolek pipi Sasuke saat bicara setengah merengek, "Ayolah Sasuke~~ buatkan coklat untukku~"

"Tidak,"

"Sasuke~~"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak Dobe," balas Sasuke yang mulai merasa sebal. Apa si Dobe itu tidak bisa menyerah saja dan menghentikan kebiasaan menyebalkan setiap valentine-nya itu?

Naruto memeluk leher Sasuke dari samping, "Ayolah... Hanya sebuah coklat, Sasuke,"

Sasuke beringsut dari pelukan itu sambil menggerutu, "Benar. Hanya sebuah coklat. Tidak ada bedanya siapa yang membuatnya, itu hanya sebuah coklat. Jadi kenapa kau tidak memakan semua coklat-coklat dari fans-mu itu—" Sasuke menunjuk pada tumpukan coklat yang ada di dekat pintu, "—kemudian memakannya dengan wajah gembira?"

"Sasuke—"

"Beri aku satu alasan kenapa kau begitu menginginkan coklat dariku," potong Sasuke pada akhirnya. Selama ini Sasuke hanya menolak permintaan Naruto tanpa pernah mempertanyakan alasan kenapa Naruto melakukan kebiasaannya itu. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika dia mulai bertanya bukan?

Tapi seandainya saja Sasuke tahu jika beberapa menit kemudian dia akan menyesali pertanyaannya itu...

Sebuah senyum segera terkembang di bibir Naruto. Si pirang melonggarkan pelukannya untuk menatap Sasuke saat bicara, "Karena aku yakin coklat buatanmu akan jadi coklat yang paling istimewa dalam hidupku," tutur Naruto masih dengan mata berbinar seperti anak kecil yang sedang menceritakan cita-citanya pada orang tuanya, "Aku ingin merasakan coklat buatanmu sebelum aku mati," ucapnya berlebihan, "Selain itu aku ingin tahu seberapa mahir calon istriku dalam membuat coklat. Aku juga ingin melihatmu memakai apron. Oh! Oh! Aku juga ing-"

Sasuke mengisyaratkan Naruto untuk berhenti, "Aku bilang beri aku satu alasan saja kan?" si raven merengut, "Lagipula aku tidak akan pernah memakai apron. Tidak. Akan. Pernah."

Naruto hanya tersenyum. Dia memeluk Sasuke lagi, menyembunyikan wajahnya di ceruk leher Sasuke sebelum bicara tulus dengan nada lembut, "Hehehe... Jangan tanya kenapa aku begitu menyukaimu, Sasuke... Kau tahu, aku ingin dibuatkan coklat spesial oleh Sasuke Uchiha, orang yang telah mengambil seluruh hati dan jiwaku..."

Wajah Sasuke segera dihiasi oleh semburat pink, tapi si raven hanya mendesah dan mengacak rambutnya sendiri untuk menutupi perubahan warna pada kulitnya itu. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke bicara sarkastis, "Ya, Dobe aku akan membuat coklat untukmu. Dan coklat itu akan jadi coklat paling spesial dalam hidupmu karena aku akan menambahkan cabai di dalamnya,"

Sasuke diam seketika. Sepertinya secara tidak sengaja dia mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak ingin dia katakan. Apa itu karena kata-kata gombal Naruto yang membuat saraf penghubung antara otak dan tubuh Sasuke terganggu sehingga mereka tidak berjalan seperti kemauannya?

Naruto tidak segera membalas kata-kata Sasuke. Saat si rambut pirang menjauhkan wajahnya dan sebuah cengiran lebar sudah menguar di bibirnya, Sasuke segera menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak suka.

"Jadi intinya, kau akan membuatkanku sebuah coklat," ucap Naruto dengan senyum yang semakin lebar jika mungkin.

Oh sial sial sial sial sial sial sial sial sial.

Sasuke berdeham sekali untuk mengeringkan tenggorokannya, "... apakah aku belum bilang jika aku akan menggunakan cabai sebagai bahan dasarnya?"

"Ayolah Sasuke. Aku tahu kau terlalu jenius untuk tidak menyadari jika kita tidak bisa membuat sebuah coklat dengan cabai sebagai bahan dasarnya. Kau tahu kita butuh kakao untuk membuat coklat dan bukan cabai,"

Sasuke tersenyum mengejek, "Kau tidak tahu Dobe. Dengan kejeniusan-ku, aku bisa membuat hal itu menjadi mungkin. Aku bahkan bisa mengeluarkan petir dari tanganku jika aku mau,"

Si pirang malah tertawa penuh dengan nada kemenangan, "Tapi Sasuke, intinya kau akan membuatkan sebuah coklat untukku!"

Sasuke menatap Naruto penuh dendam. Dia benci saat-saat seperti ini. Saat dia terpojok karena kata-katanya sendiri dan tidak punya jalan keluar untuk pergi dari hal yang tidak dia inginkan.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian...

.

.

"Naruto sialan," rutuk Sasuke pelan saat dia tengah melelehkan sebuah coklat batangan pada sebuah panci.

Sasuke tidak suka ini. Dia tidak suka memasak. Dia tidak suka memasak karena setiap kali dia melakukannya, hasilnya tidak pernah memuaskan. Dia tidak suka memasak. Terlebih lagi, dia tidak suka karena Naruto-lah yang memaksanya untuk melakukan itu. Dia tidak suka.

Saat tangan Sasuke secara tak sengaja menyentuh panci panas di bawahnya, Sasuke mendesis perih sebelum merutuk lagi, "Naruto sialan,"

"Aku sudah mendengar kata-kata itu untuk ke lima puluh kalinya, Sasuke," ucap Naruto yang menonton tv di ruang keluarga di depan sana.

"Dan aku sudah mendengar apa yang baru saja kau ucapkan itu untuk ke empat puluh sembilan kalinya, Dobe," balas Sasuke sinis.

Naruto hanya tertawa kemudian bicara jika dia sudah tidak sabar ingin memakan coklat buatan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya sambil merutuki Naruto dengan suara yang lebih pelan agar si Dobe tidak mendengarnya.

.

.

Dua puluh menit kemudian...

.

.

Naruto berdiri di samping Sasuke dan memperhatikan jejeran coklat yang berada di atas meja dapur dengan sorot kagum, "Boleh aku mencicipinya?"

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang sibuk membuat whipped cream, membalas kata-kata Naruto dengan nada tanpa nada, "Tidak boleh,"

Seolah-olah tidak mendengar larangan Sasuke, tangan Naruto malah bergerak untuk meraih sepotong coklat terdekat. Tapi Sasuke menyadari tindakan itu dan segera memukul tangan Naruto.

"Ayolah Sasuke, coklat itu pada dasarnya juga untukku kan?" sungut Naruto.

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Si raven kini menatap Naruto tajam.

"Sasu—"

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak,"

"Sedikit saja, Sasuke,"

"Kau ingin sebuah coklat yang sudah matang atau hanya ingin mencicipinya? Pilih salah satu. Jika kau hanya ingin mencicipinya, aku akan berhenti disini," ucap Sasuke yang kemudian meletakkan apapun yang dipegangnya saat itu ke atas meja dengan satu gebrakan keras.

Naruto agak sedikit gentar melihat uke-nya yang tiba-tiba menjadi temperamental seperti itu. Bukankah temperamental seharusnya menjadi pekerjaan seorang gadis yang sedang dalam masa PMS? Bukankah seharusnya Sasuke bersikap seperti uke tsundere yang biasany—

—uf, jika Sasuke tahu Naruto berpikir begitu, Naruto pasti akan di cincang sampai halus oleh Sasuke menggunakan kusanagi.

Tidak mempedulikan tatapan tajam Sasuke, Naruto berjalan santai ke arah Sasuke, mengecup pipi Sasuke singkat, membisikkan kata 'dasar Uchiha' ke telinganya, sebelum berjalan pergi ke ruang keluarga untuk kembali menonton tv.

Setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandangan, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang. Dia tahu, cepat atau lambat Naruto pasti akan segera merengek lagi.

.

.

Lima puluh menit kemudian...

.

.

Si pirang kembali menghampiri Sasuke sambil memanggil, "Sasuke—"

Sasuke yang saat itu sedang melelehkan coklat lainnya, segera memotong, "Diamlah atau aku akan menyiramkan coklat ini ke tubuhmu,"

Naruto diam di tempat, "... Sasuke... kau membuatku membayangkan hal yang tidak-tidak,"

"Hah?"

Naruto menelan ludahnya, "Kau tahu... kau... dilumuri coklat... dan aku yang menjilati coklat itu dari tubuhm—!" Naruto mengaduh saat sendok yang digunakan Sasuke untuk mengaduk coklat membentur kepala pirangnya dengan keras.

Naruto segera mengusap kepalanya yang terasa sakit kemudian melihat ke arah Sasuke, "Uff... yang tadi itu apa-ap—" Naruto tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat dilihatnya Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan sangat tajam. Tatapan itu seolah-olah menjanjikan kesengsaraan dan penderitaan bagi Naruto apabila si pirang tidak segera diam dan pergi dari sana.

Naruto kembali menelan ludah, "Ugh, sepertinya aku butuh udara segar. Entah kenapa aku merasakan aura mengerikan dari uke paling menawan di duni—"

Naruto berlari menjauh dan segera menghindar dari sendok lainnya yang terlempar ke arahnya. Sendok itu melayang melewati Naruto dan berakhir dengan membentur pada tembok di dekatnya dengan suara 'KRAAKK' yang terdengar mengerikan.

Naruto menatap Sasuke horor.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian...

.

.

Naruto kembali lagi ke dapur, melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sasuke, meletakkan kepalanya di bahu sang Uchiha kemudian berbisik dengan suara lembut, "Sudah selesai?"

"Kau akan tahu jika sudah selesai. Jadi berhentilah bertanya," ucap Sasuke dengan nada ketus. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke agak beringsut dari pelukan Naruto yang mengganggu gerakannya.

Naruto segera mengeratkan kembali pelukannya dan mengendus leher Sasuke, "Ini hanya perasaanku saja atau kau memang berbau seperti coklat?"

"Hanya perasaanmu," ucap Sasuke singkat. Naruto tertawa kecil di leher Sasuke, membuat Sasuke merinding.

Tapi perasaan itu segera berlalu saat Sasuke melihat tangan Naruto yang lain diam-diam bergerak untuk meraih sebuah coklat yang ada di atas loyang. Sebelum tangan Naruto menyentuh coklat itu, Sasuke dengan cepat menangkap tangannya.

"Kau memelukku hanya untuk mencuri coklat dariku?" tanya Sasuke. Bola mata onyx-nya menatap Naruto tajam dengan pandangan setengah menuduh, setengah tidak percaya.

Si pirang tertawa kaku, dia berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari cengkraman tangan Sasuke tapi gagal. Sekali lagi si pirang tertawa gugup, "Uh... mmm... maaf?"

Sasuke tidak berkomentar dan hanya melepaskan tangan Naruto sebelum dia kembali memfokuskan diri pada coklat di depannya, "Pergilah Dobe,"

"Tapi aku ingin mencicipinya,"

"Tidak boleh,"

"Sedikiiit saja,"

"Tidak,"

Si pirang terdiam sebentar, "Kenapa tidak?"

Si raven terlihat membuka mulutnya, tapi tidak ada kata-kata yang keluar dari sana. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke kembali menutup mulutnya.

Aha, Sasuke tidak segera menjawab. Sepertinya si raven sendiri tidak tahu alasannya... atau... sebenarnya dia punya sebuah alasan tapi dia tidak ingin mengucapkannya?

Naruto tersenyum menggoda, "Ayolah Sasuke, kenapa?"

"Mereka... belum sempurna," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya.

"Oh? Tapi di mataku mereka terlihat baik-baik saja,"

"Tidak. Mereka belum sempurna,"

"Kenapa kau harus jadi begitu keras kepala hanya karena coklat?"

Sasuke diam selama beberapa saat setelahnya bicara dengan nada menuduh, "Aku punya firasat, kau akan mengejekku seumur hidup jika aku tidak membuatnya dengan benar,"

Naruto terkekeh, "Kekhawatiranmu itu tidak beralasan Sasu—" Naruto terkesiap saat sebuah gagasan terlintas di pikirannya. Sebuah seringaian muncul di wajah Naruto saat Naruto bicara, "Oh, aku tahu. Kau bicara begitu hanya untuk menutupi alasan yang sebenarnya. Sebenarnya, kau hanya ingin memberi coklat terbaik untuk seme-mu in—"

"Tutup mulutmu dan biarkan aku bekerja!" bentak Sasuke.

Naruto tertawa lagi. Dia berbalik dan mulai melangkah pergi sambil bicara menggoda, "Iya, iya, Sas-suayang,"

Kali ini sebuah cetakan coklat-lah yang melayang ke arah Naruto. Dan kabar baik (untuk Sasuke), si pirang tidak sempat menghindar dari serangan mendadak itu.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit kemudian...

.

.

Naruto yang saat itu duduk di sofa mengeluh seperti orang sakit, "Apa masih belum selesai juga?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab. Naruto bertanya lagi dengan nada lebih putus asa,

"Apa belum selesai juga?"

Lagi-lagi Sasuke tidak menjawab.

"Sasuke~~ Apa belum selesai juga?"

"..."

"Sebenarnya kau membuat berapa coklat sih?"

"..."

"Apa sudah jadi?"

"..."

"Sasuke, apa rambutku terlalu pirang sehingga kau begitu dingin padaku?"

Untuk yang satu itu, Sasuke tidak menemukan kalimat itu berhubungan dengan apapun.

Si raven hampir saja menyuarakan pikirannya sebelum dia segera membungkam mulutnya dan melanjutkan aksi diamnya. Beberapa detik kemudian Naruto sudah bicara lagi,

"Baiklah Sasuke, kau menang. Kita lupakan saja masalah coklat itu dan kemarilah. Aku lebih membutuhkan keberadaanmu dari pada coklat-coklat itu,"

Sasuke melanjutkan aksi bungkam tanpa merespon ucapan Naruto sama sekali sementara si pirang terus meracau tidak jelas mengenai coklat.

.

.

Lima puluh menit kemudian, Sasuke berjalan menuju ruang keluarga sambil membawa sepiring coklat yang sudah ditata dengan sangat cantik. Masing-masing coklat berukuran sekali gigit dan di masing-masing coklat memiliki bentuk dan tampilan rumit yang berbeda-beda satu sama lain. Ada yang diberi cream, campuran coklat putih, coklat hitam... dan semuanya terlihat seperti meneriakkan kata 'makan aku!'.

Naruto yang sebelumnya terlihat lesu langsung duduk manis di sofa penuh antusias saat Sasuke meletakkan piringnya di meja kemudian duduk di sampingnya dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada.

"Kupikir coklat yang dilelehkan kemudian dicetak begitu saja akan terasa biasa," Sasuke membuka pembicaraan mereka, "Aku butuh waktu lama untuk membuat topping-nya. Mengoleskan whipped cream di atas setiap coklat, melelehkan tiga jenis coklat berbeda, mengatur tingkat kemanisan—"

Sasuke berhenti bicara saat dilihatnya Naruto sudah memakan coklat buatannya dengan gerakan seperti orang kelaparan.

Si raven hanya menatap Naruto dengan pandangan tidak percaya. Sungguh. Jika tahu Naruto akan memakan coklat buatannya dengan sikap seperti orang yang belum makan sejak setahun yang lalu, Sasuke pasti hanya akan membuat sebuah coklat sebesar orang-orangan salju kemudian mendorong coklat itu masuk ke mulut Naruto begitu saja.

Beberapa detik kemudian setelah selesai, masih dengan mulut yang dipenuhi coklat, Naruto tersenyum lebar ke arah Sasuke.

Si raven mendengus, tiba-tiba merasa sebal entah karena Naruto yang tidak meng-apresiasi hasil kerjanya sama sekali atau karena hal lain.

Naruto membentangkan kedua tangannya seperti mengundang Sasuke untuk mendekatinya, "Kau tidak mau mencicipi coklat buatanmu?"

Sasuke menengok ke piring yang sudah kosong, "Kau sudah memakan semuanya Dobe,"

Naruto membuka mulutnya dan menunjukkan sepotong coklat yang belum dia makan. Si raven mengerutkan dahinya, "Aku sudah makan banyak. Jadi tidak, terimakasih,"

Sebelum Sasuke beranjak pergi Naruto segera memegangi pergelangan tangan Sasuke, "Oke oke!" Naruto segera mengunyah coklatnya dan menelannya, "Uh, kau sudah makan, iya, aku mengerti. Hanya... jangan pergi, oke?" ucap Naruto setengah memohon.

Naruto menariknya lebih dekat dan hendak menanamkan sebuah ciuman di bibir Sasuke, tapi Sasuke segera menutup mulut Naruto dengan tangannya dan mendorong si pirang,

"Kau minta coklat dan itulah yang kau dapat," ucap Sasuke ketus. Dia melepaskan diri dari Naruto dan berjalan ke kamar, "Tidak ada ciuman, tidak ada sex. Kau tidur di sofa malam ini,"

**writeln('-');**

**End.**

**A/N:**

Koreksi/kritik/saran/pesan-kesan/atau-sekedar-mengucapkan-halo, bisa Anda sampaikan melalui kotak review yang telah tersedia.

_Cheers_! :D


End file.
